


Snowball Fights

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too bad Jack had impeccable aim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

Oh, shit was going _down._

Mark flung another unsuccessful snowball at Jack who was sprinting across the yard at a speed in which he didn’t even know he was capable of.  

Mark had horrible aim and Jack was sure even if he was standing still, Mark wouldn’t be able to land a hit on him, but he ran to get away from his boyfriend’s grabby hands as they liked to shovel snow into his jacket.  

It’s too bad Jack had impeccable aim. 

As Mark turned to scoop another handful of snow into his hands, another ball nailed him in the back of the head.  Jack burst into laughter as he squealed, melted snow dribbling down the back of his shirt. 

“Jack!  This is so fucking cold you ass.” 

His squeaky, outraged cry only caused Jack to laugh harder, holding his stomach and leaning  against the house for support. 

Having enough of the unfair game, Mark ran full-speed at Jack, tackling him to the ground and into the cold snow which he had yet to feel against his skin. 

“ _No!_! Mark, this is cold!” 

“I fucking _know_.” Mark held Jack’s hands above his head with one of his own and with his other hand, pushed a tiny bit of snow into the front of Jack’s jacket, causing the man underneath him to thrash around and scream louder. 

“Mark, _please_.”   

Mark grinned as he watch his boyfriend struggle to wipe the snow away. 

“Mark.   _Please._ Have _mercy!_ ” Jack whined, calming in his attempts to get away. 

Mark felt the slightest bit of guilt.  Deciding to ease up on Jack, he says “I suppose I could help.” and scoots down until he was straddling his thighs. 

Jack blushed, only wiggling slightly now “W-what are you doing?”

Mark just laughed and bent down, breathing his warm breath against the chilled skin of Jack’s collarbones. Feeling Jack still, he moved up to trail his lips from the skin of his throat to his slightly chapped lips. 

They shared a loving kiss in the snow, Mark cupping Jack’s face with both hands and Jack grasping at Mark’s jacket.  

Pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, he breathed hot words against Jack’s cool face, “You’re so gorgeous it hurts.” 

Jack smiled happily at him, rubbing his still gloved hands on Mark’s neck and wishing for the absence of so many clothes.  “Let’s go inside and warm up?  I’ll make the hot chocolate with the huge marshmallows you like.” 

Mark returned Jack’s grin. “Yeah.  Alright, my little snow angel.” 


End file.
